Finding Cloud
by Step1324
Summary: If Cain has one thing going on, remembering a future that never was and the Varia breaking down his wall a couple of days later was not what he wanted after a job. He just wanted a nap. God. *Male!oc (No Slash!) Cloud Guardian! Language because of Varia's potty mouth!*
1. Chapter 1

When Cain was younger, he never understood the concept of a Sky, other than it was euphoric and blissful to most people, and that it was the best sensation you'll ever experience. He used to call it bullshit, seeing rare couples of guardians trailing along a sky like puppies that absolutely _yearned_ to please their Sky. It was like slavery to Cain, harmonization that took hold of you and _chained_ you to them. The very thought used to give shivers down his spine as he used to give the dirtiest looks at the people that called themselves Skies, only to be dragged away by his furious sperm-donor he calls father. And whips and shrieks of 'you mistake' always comes afterwards, and really, Cain used to scrunch his face at the fact that the man was spitting at his face rather than the actual torture a child went through.

After a while, and no surprise here, Cain's hand blazed with purple flames that symbolized he was a Cloud. Which explained plenty of why he never wanted to be chained to anyone or anything, as Clouds are usually aloof and unchained people. Maybe he should reconsider that skies aren't as bad as he originally thought.

Nope.

It's still bullshit.

And being raised into the world of Mafia, it wasn't long before Cain decided he needed an escape. By putting 10 bullets, 5 knives, and a umbrella through the body of Pierre Grene, the one and only boss of the Grene famiglia that his father served just to piss him off.

Hey, he was a 8 year-old kid with emotional deprived problems, it was fated to happen.

And hey, the umbrella was completely justified.

Besides, he's glad for his father who never registered him as a part of the Grene Famiglia, or else he would have had a furious case of the Vindice hounding his ass. Cheers, Father, the only moment where you were helpful. Though, the entire Grene Famiglia did start trying to kill him, using all kinds of weapons in means to eliminate a mere 8 year-old boy that managed to assassinate the boss. Cain smirked to himself, remembering the pandemonium that erupted when they found him whistling to himself while sitting on the boss' desk with Pierre's corpse in the middle of the room, skewered with an umbrella and riddled with bullets. It was music to his ears.

To say, the many screams of 'kill him' was hilarious as he remembered jumping down to avoid bullets flying over him, pulling the knives, remembering every squelch of bloody flesh and promptly embedded 5 knives into 5 targets perfectly. Cain was glad that the fooling around with weapons improved him in everything, because seeing more Mafioso's collapsing to the floor from him wiping out a handgun was glorious. And finally, he grabbed the pen from Pierre's suit pocket, taking a running start and launched himself while stabbing the pen into the eye of his enemy.

Jack-of-All-Trades, they now called him, having earned that title with the ability to use any weapons that he could lay his hands on. (Yes, even a toenail.)

Which brought him back to the present, 12 years later from his first murder and escape, slashing a spear across the throat of a bodyguard that stood between him and the door. The man screamed soundlessly, blood spraying like a morbid fountain as it splattered the walls and unfortunately, speckles on Cain himself. He sighed in annoyance while brushing a hand through his marred hair, swiping his spear to rid of the blood that soaked the blade, leaving a crescent red trail on the expensive marble floor.

"Damn…" Cain glanced at the mirror besides him, bloody, but usable as he inspected himself.

He considered himself to be a good-looking guy, especially considering how women always fawned over his face. Telling him how they adored his black hair that was silky to touch, telling him his lilac eyes were unique even when he looked bored most of the time outside of work. Not to mention they cooed at his fine body made even more noticeable whenever he wore his fitted night duty clothes. Cain trailed his gaze down to the speck of blood on the left side of his face, bringing his gloved hand and wiped it with a finger. Glancing towards the doors, Cain turned to face it with a cheeky smirk as he grabbed the abandoned duffle bag.

"Now then…" Dressed in all black, Cain kicked down the doors like a bat out of hell.

A man shrieked at the blow, looking wide with fear at the assassin that waltzed in, trying in vain to shoot Cain as a last ditch effort. Cain smiled brightly, sending his duffle bag across the room like it didn't weigh a ton as it collided painfully into the stomach of his target. While the man choked on the floor, Cain kneeled next to him as he took his sweet time getting the ropes out from the duffle bag.

"Sorry about that," Cain apologized with patronizing warmth, lilac eyes curving as he pulled out a chair from somewhere. "I just want to have a pleasant talk."

The man glared defiantly at him as he tried to crawl away, futile when Cain roped him into the chair. The target hissed, "Who are you!"

Cain blinked, a smile brightening as he placed a hand on his hips while making a childish gun hand gesture, "The names Jack, Jack-of-All-Trades, obviously not my name, but very much the same since the Mafia took a liking to the title. A pleasure!"

All the while he spoke his name, the target went pale as a sheet. Cain clapped unexpectedly, earning a flinch from the target as the man cowered away from him. He leaned forwards.

"You're George, right?" George moves to reply.

" _Don't lie, George."_ And promptly swallows and nods.

Cain beams, "That's great! I'm _so_ glad that we came to an understanding."

The target groaned, looking warily at Cain before jolting violently because _oh my god_ the assassin was pointing a _fucking_ chainsaw at him. Cain's eyes glowed a sinister purple as shimmers of his Cloud flames flickered across them, a nice smile attached to his lips.

"You know the drill. My client wants to know who murdered the 3rd son of the Vongola Nono, and you're suspected to have a hand in the plot. Tell me _everything_ , George."

George looked like he was going to shit his pants, but pulled himself together as he stuttered. "I don't know anything! I swear, there has been a misunderstanding, I would never attempt the lives of the Vongola heirs-"

Cain starts the chainsaw.

"I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I WAS ONLY A PART OF GIVING AWAY THE INFORMATION! I'VE NEVER EVEN _SEEN_ THE PERSON BEHIND THE ASSASSINATIONS! ALL I KNOW IS THAT SOMEONE'S BEEN AIMING TO KILL THE HEIRS TO ASCEND THE THRONE. IT COULD BE XANXUS OF VARIA FOR ALL I KNOW! I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" George sobs, jumping desperately up and down on his chair.

The assassin hummed, turning the saw off as he leaned on it, "I heard the Varia just recently returned from Japan, something about a Succession Trial with another set or something. Heard they lost."

George gaped as bored lilac eyes inspected his nails, "T-There's another heir? When did this happen!?"

Cain faked an 'oopsie' as he dramatically looked apologetic towards the target, "I forgot I wasn't supposed to reveal things like that to morons, but yeah, there's another heir somewhere in Japan. Don't know whom, but the Varia sure isn't happy with the results, leaving destruction and broodiness all the way back to Italy! Thank the flying fucks I ain't in one of their blacklist, because everyone else are dead. Dead, dead, dead, and dead, falling victim to the wrath of Xanxus Vongola!"

Cain smiled at this, observing the shocked eyes of George, most likely contemplating this turn of events. Though, the man's short thinking ended when Cain butted in with a dark aura, a plastered smile on his lips despite the suffering bloodlust in the air, choking George.

"But George, you have a lot of nerves for lying to me." Cain spoke, eyes going colder and colder as his smile dropped. "What's the first thing I told you not to do?"

George trembles, "D-Don't lie, George."

"And what's the first thing you do?"

"I lied, sir." George admitted in defeat and Cain tilts his head.

"You've disappointed me, it makes me wonder if you really do want me to torture you." To prove a point, Cain fished his duffle bag, emptying to reveal the falling weapons of all kind, falling and falling and falling, and _still falling_ out of the bag.

Jack-of-All-Trades stops, picking a claw up in ennui fascination, "Oh, it's been awhile since I've used these!"

The target gulps, sweating profusely as he watches with speechless terror as Cain walks over, the deadly claws on. Preventing George from shirming, Cain placed a gloved hand on his shoulder as the other armed hand hovered over the wavering, crying eye.

Lilac glowed purple, "I will ask you again, who killed Federico Vongola? Who did you sell the information to? No, better yet, _where did you hide the body_?"

George whimpers.

* * *

It was cold outside the mansion since it was night and all, but Cain was starting to freeze his ass off. So reaching out the remote from his coat, Cain pressed it with indifference. The next moment, the mansion that must have been at least millions of money with irreplaceable artifacts, went up in flames. Cain turned around before hovering close, feeling the warmth seeping into his cold bones, and _purred_.

Ah, sweet warmth.

After a while, and concluding that yes, he still had a job to finish, he pulled his duffle bag over his shoulder and strutted down the hill. His client was a total obsessive jerk, and decided that no, waiting the next day was not an option. Cain should totally stop doing jobs for the Vongola, pricks all of them, especially the lion of CEDEF. That man takes the Prick Award of all time. Basil was nice though, so innocent, and so cute, makes you wonder how a prick like that earned the respect of such an adorable follower.

And besides, he got all the necessary information of what happened to Federico Vongola, and Varia was definitely not the ones who did the deed. Unlike what most people thought and accused, Cain scoffed, foolish single-minded morons (coughCEDEFcoughEXCEPTBASILcough). The Vongola's been careless these days.

Cain took a turn out of the forest, humming a made-up tune as he contemplated his bed, and the best way to leave the information without confronting the jerks. Now that he thought about it, he should probably start lying low, too many people beens asking about his existence, and he was not about to expose his identity any time soon. And seriously, he needs a bed. No, a shower first, he smells like a monstrosity. No bed deserves such punishment.

Nodding to himself, Cain looks around to search for the parking lot he saw nearby while heading here, he might able to steal a car. Maybe a sweet motorcy-

" _Mou, I won't be here for long, Cain. Take care of the brats for me."_

" _VOOOOIIIIIIIII! Cain, get a move on, you fucking shithead! There's more Millefiore to the east of here!_ "

" _Ah, Cain-senpai, Bel-senpai won't stop stabbing me. Tell on him."_

" _Ushishishi, you'll die you know, froggy. Ne, Cain, go to the south with me, I don't want to be left alone with this snarky kid."_

" _Ala, Ca-chan, take care of yourself out there, I'll heal you straight up when you come home, yes?"_

" _Don't you dare fail boss, Cain."_

" _Scum. I'll fucking kill you."_

What?

What was that?

Cain blinked his eyes dazedly, fingers gently pressing the side of his head as snippets of images flashed across his head. This was new. He's pretty sure that none of these events happened, and was that Xanxus of Varia? What the fuck was going on? And did Cain just see a panther pop out of a ring box? Did he just see kids fighting a marshmallow white man? DID HE JUST SEE HIS FLAMES GETTING SUCKED OUT OF HIS OWN BODY?

Cain halted himself, breathing in as he calmed his racing head. This was the first time he's ever felt this surprised, and murdering the Grene Famiglia was not one of them.

He's been through a lot of shit in his life, but getting involved with the Varia has never fucking happened. Who possessed him to even think about joining an assassination squad that would kill his ass if they found out it was he who stole a couple of, more like a hundred of the headquarters fine meat. It wasn't even for a mission! He had done it as a joke to prove his acquaintance wrong when the Boss of the Varia actually destroyed the left-wing of the Vongola Mansion in a fit of anger. Which was a ballsy move considering that the boss' father happened to be the Vongola Ninth.

Sure, Cain had confidence he could outrun the Varia, maybe even fight one on one with them, but all of them? He won't even be killed. He'll be fucking brought back to life, skinned, killed, and resurrected, just for them to do it all over again.

Whatever it was, Cain's taking a nap first. He'll deal with this crap another day. Client be damned.

* * *

All in all, he took that deserving nap 2 days later when the client bitched at him, and hunted him down, then proceeding to sick him with more task. Cain should really start reconsidering taking job offers from the Vongola, they are pricks (coughCEDEFcoughEXCEPTBASILcough). So here he was, snuggled in the comforts of his bed as his ten pillows scattered around his bed like a giant slumber party that serviced only one man. And yes, he fucking deserved this.

So Cain was just enjoying a moment of peace when he heard the faint sounds of disturbance outside his house, and Cain has never felt so grateful for his great sense of hearing, because HOLY FUCK-

He was not prepared for his wall- yes, his freaking wall- to be blown down by an orange laser beam, letting the wall remains to destroy his thankfully empty furnitures. Cain thanked whatever god was up there for safeguarding his precious bed, and that not even one spec of his bed was scarred. Cain lifted his bedhead slowly, tired lilac eyes squinting at the wall from under his bedsheets as he heard the new incoming sounds.

"VOOOOOIIIIIII! Whoever is fucking named Cain, show yourself, trash!" A long silver haired man screamed, skidding into the room like a hound.

And following the loud, so very loud and annoying alarm clock, came the people that he saw in his head a couple of days ago minus a frog. Much younger of course, looking very excited or stoic because they just blew up his (wall)? Cain doesn't even know anymore, but all he knows is that these morons ruined his nap, and that they were all looking at him as he was looking at them. Especially the dark haired man who stared at him with red eyes and was currently giving him a rather vicious smirk.

"I found you, trash."

….Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand back to bed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story/idea! Hope you R &R on your way out, and enjoy your wonderful day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey! Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of my story!^^ It's not edited yet though, so I hope you don't mind.**

* * *

With that in mind, Cain pulls his delicious blankets over him and decides fuck this shit and proceeds to bask in his deserving gift called sleep. As he tried to zone out the absolute chaos that erupted behind him, he heard the white haired moron screaming, and still screaming, and wonders tragically just when is it ever going to stop? Is this how his targets felt whenever he teased them, insanity and annoyance? It just. Wouldn't. Stop.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIII, YOU SHITHEAD! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THOSE FUCKING BLANKETS BEFORE I COME OVER AND KILL YOU MYSELF." The voice screamed, and Cain only replied with the beautiful word of silence, which pissed the other off as it started his long ass scream. Again.

"How dare you disrespect the boss this way! I will fry you!" Cain ignored the new voice that butted in as he tried to achieve the ultimate state of a coma.

"Ushishishishi, so this is the Cloud peasant we've been looking for? He doesn't seem much to the great Prince, why don't we just kill him?" Cain has never felt so flattered that all of them came here personally to murder him.

"But he's soooooooo cute!" A flamboyant voice gushed, and it horrified Jack-of-All-Trades because he could feel the Varia member's face in front of his. "We must keep him! Just look at that adorable sleeping face, it would be a waste to get rid of him!"

"Mou, he's a valuable asset. I didn't let you use my information for free just so you idiots can kill him." Yes, Cain thought, listen to the cute squeaky voice.

This, however, triggered another screaming fest towards him and Cain was about to groan when his saviour came to his rescue.

"Shut the fuck up, you scums." Not the voice he was looking forward the most, but he appreciated the silence.

Cain snuggled deeper into his blankets as he contemplated the snarl that belonged to the one and only leader of the Varia, Xanxus. He's feared in the Underworld, having destroyed countless of groups that stood in his way single handedly, and didn't give a shit if it continued to disappoint the Vongola Ninth. Cain snorted. The man could give heart attacks to his enemies for just being in his own personal blacklist, which was a million times worse than being in the Varia's blacklist.

He was strong. Ridiculously strong as he's considered to be one of the most powerful man in the mafia and for having assembled one of the strongest guardian sets, consisting of very skilled assassins that would follow him to the end of the world for him. Because he understood them and cared for them in his own violent way, according to the words of Timoteo Vongola himself when his acquaintance questioned Xanxus' attraction as a Sky.

To many, that was the reason why it made Xanxus a great leader for the Varia, having a knack for murder and blood, and the ability to get things finished without the consent of others. To others, they wanted him dead in hopes of shattering the foundation of the elite assassination squad, Varia. And when the delighted enemies heard that Xanxus lost his rights to be heir to another potential that was rumoured to be nothing but a teen, they sneered at the bravado of a reputation the weak Xanxus had spewed.

It was a chain of slaughter that was bound to wreck havoc as Xanxus and his guardians hunted down every single person that ever doubted his reputation. Cain knew, knew and understood his fury, because Xanxus never lied about his reputation, he created it. Made it happen and fought victories to bring fear and power to his name, and whoever thought that they could belittle the things Xanxus was proud off, died in his and his guardian's wrath combined.

Cain respected that as an individual. On the other hand, the respect that Cain holds for Xanxus was only if the man was far far away and not here in his house. Bothering him from the nap that he so very deserves, and mentally screams profanities when the man continues to disrupt.

"Scum. You're mine." Xanxus began possessively and Cain almost jerks up at the sudden words. "My guardian. My Cloud."

Cain freezes, did he just say what he thought he said?

"You're fucking coming with us." Xanxus stated, and Cain knew that the assassin was reaching out to him in hopes of a harmonisation.

He was forcing a bond.

To chain him.

Cain's wrath at those words exploded.

A crossbow was whipped out from underneath the pillows as it aimed at the startled group, the weapon loaded with a steel arrow unlike a wooden one. Cain's firm arm holding the weapon unwavering as the lone limb tilted it's angle, lilac eyes glaring murderously at them as he released it. The arrow flew like a bullet, a thud echoing around the damaged room as the dart lodged itself on the opposite side of the room. Cain was disappointed at Xanxus' tilt of the head, but the line of blood appearing on his cheek was more than enough as a warning. He'll lace the arrow tip with poison the next time.

Cain looked at them in cold fury, "How dare you. How fucking dare you. I will not be chained down by you, a mere Sky."

The term was said in such venom that it brought red eyes to narrow in thought as the silver haired member of the group to raise a brow in awareness. It made Cain seethe as he slowly propped himself up, his hair a wild mess as it added to the feral appearance as he abandoned the crossbow to the side, pulling a shotgun with his left hand. Cain ignored the pointed look(or frown) the insufferable prince shot at the bed, like he was trying to solve the mystery of exactly where the continuous weapons were coming from, and proceeded to aim the shotgun at Xanxus.

"You might be the Varia, you might be a damn Sky, but you have no right to decide where I belong. I won't follow a Sky that tries to make a guardian bond through touch, hah, that's pathetic. Sure, I acknowledge your skills as the leader of your group, and hell, I admire them. But if you think that, that gives you a leverage to collar me, you're sorely mistaken." Cain spoke, finger tightening on the trigger.

Cain hissed, "I. Am. Not. Your. Fucking. Cloud."

It was a hushed silence before the ridiculous man with the ridiculous afro hair sputtered, "B-but the visions from the future!"

Jack-of-All-Trades scoffed, "So that's what it was. The future, huh, well screw it. The future is never set you moron, it's only a possibility of a possibility that I will never take. Now, you better get out of my house right now, before I pull this trigger and blow your face up."

Cain, as a finishing touch, smiled merrily at the afro man, "I would be happy to do so!"

Silence once again, and Cain thrived in it as he felt sluggish, the sleep catching up to him. Bad, Cain thought, he still needed to look like a angry savage little thing to these morons. He would not lose.

"You…" The white haired commander spoke with narrowed eyes.

Cain looked on in passive wary, shotgun still not moving from where he aimed it towards the Afro man, glancing towards the shark. The one who spoke furrowed his brows, realizing something before giving a odd stare.

"You're...fucking drooling, shithead." The man answered lamely, pointing a finger at Cain's face.

"Fuck." Cain swore as he wiped the side of his face, pouting at his reputation that was slowly getting damaged.

Cain sighed in frustration as he brushed his hand through his hair, "You know what. Fuck you. Fuck you all. I just wanted to sleep before you assholes came and ruined that. So let me sleep, you dipshits."

The silence seemed to be popular these days as the assassins just stared at him like he wasn't a fool who just threatened the people who could kill him in matters of seconds.

Jack-Of-All-Trades scoffed in dismissal, clearly not amused as he tugged at his covers, throwing a last squinted look at them, "So. Goodnight."

Silverette twitched his eye as he prevents the struggling man by grabbing on the other side of the bedsheet, "VOOOOOOIII, LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU SLEEP! GET YOUR ASS UP!"

The shark man turned towards the blond of the group, "Voi, Bel, shred the bed!"

The prince flipped his knives with no hesitation.

"Ushishi, gladly." And proceeded to lung at the bed in comedic fashion.

Cain twisted around hurriedly and grabbed the arms that hovered over his head. Limbs struggling against the blond who leaned his body weight on the weapon in hand with a massive grin, the tip of the blade hovering very close to his face. The cloud user strained a fake smile, "I'm quite sure this is an attempted murder, your highness."

"Ushishishi, why should I care?" The other replied gleefully, adding more pressure to the handle.

Duh, they're the Varia. Cain hummed thoughtfully, "Point taken."

"Bel-chan! You can't kill him just yet, we still need him!" The flamboyant man chided, looking disapprovingly at the boy.

"Do it, Bel, do it." Afroman encouraged right after.

Bel frowned at the older's encouragement, sitting up with crossed hands, "I've lost all motivation because of you, you sick-perv."

Afroman took offense as he jerked his fist angrily, "Why you!"

A baby sighed, and Cain almost gaped at the fact he, or she, or they, or whatever it is they were, were meditating in mid-air. Though, the word illusionist did cross his mind as he saw them, and the word Arcobaleno soon after. Cain mentally groaned, feeling the world was working against him as he threw blondie off the bed. Fuck him. The prince landed with a hiss, a vein popping as he glared murderously at the Jack-of-All-Trades, his bangs covering nothing as his gaze seemed to burn through that.

"I'll kill you, you filthy peasant." The assassin snarled, daggers flickering into the air in a honestly graceful display.

"Try it." Cain challenged with flashing lilac eyes, ready to grab his flamethrower in his trusted pillow.

"Bel-chan!" Flamboyant chided with a pout, doing an odd body wiggle.

Afroman was still chanting underneath his breath, waving his fists while muttering 'do it' over and over again. The silverette only groaned loudly as his hand smacked at his face, teeth gritting as he roared while jabbing his arm sword at them, "VOI! You fucking idiots, knock it out before I fucking kill both of you myself!"

"Shut up, you loud shark!" Bel and Cain shouted at the same time, only to turn startled at each other.

They sized each other up silently, judging each other before the tiara wearer grinned.

"Ushishishi, it seems like great minds think alike Cloud peasant." The blond giggled gleefully and Cain hummed.

"Not bad, your highness." They shook their hands in comradice before Cain settled back into his bed while the prince crossed his arms and looked at his nails.

The Shark man gaped at the incredulousness and thought, did he just witness Bel of all people befriending their target because of some stupid insult uttered at the same time and ended up with the teen-going-through-puberty non-hostile?

The man spluttered, "What. The. Fuck?"

"Squ-chan, language!"

"Shut the fuck up, Lussuria!"

The Mist Arcobaleno rubbed their eyes, "I'm stuck with idiots. The lot of them, all idiots."

By now, everyone was screaming at each other, shouting ridiculous death threats while swinging their weapons around, and oddly enough, Cain saw a couple of booty swings now and then. The target sighed in bemusement, feeling like his soul would leave any moment from the sheer disgust at their were too loud.

It didn't last long before everyone froze, looking like deer caught in headlights, and Cain couldn't help but shudder along with everyone else when they heard it. The rumbling sounds of chuckles resounding through the room that belonged to none other than the boss of Varia, and Cain wondered briefly if Xanxus was alright, mentally at least, or if he finally snapped when the man all but roared in laughter. While the guardians and target watched in wary silence, Xanxus continued to howl, before it abruptly seized. At the sudden lack of sound, the guardians twitched and Cain couldn't help but stare in suspicion at his next actions, making sure he could find his detonator if it was absolutely necessary.

Without Cain's knowledge, Xanxus somehow generated a chair out of thin air, and was currently leaning forwards on it. An amused and bloodthirsty grin on his face as he leaned on one fist while the other clutched his gun.

"Interesting, trash." Xanxus declared while leaning back on his chair.

The boss smirked as he thoughtfully added, "You hate skies."

Cain blinked at the sudden fact, lowering his chin as he thumbed the detonator, feeling a sudden threat at the unexpected words. "What of it?" he questioned carefully.

"What would you say," Xanxus began slowly, "If I could convince you otherwise."

A flash of surprise and ludicrous crossed Cain, and he laughed, "Pray tell me how you're going to do that, I'm all ears."

Something gleamed in those red eyes, burning with intensity, "That depends if you'll accept coming with us for a while."

Cain narrowed his eyes, was this a trick question? It could be a trap, and who knows what will happen if he accepted the request. However, the possibility that this would turn out to be a favour on his side had...potential. Yet, latching onto attachments are…

Lilac eyes closed shut in resolution as his grip on the detonator loosened, "I'm sorry to say."

Cain's lips twisted into a bright ominous smile as he thumbed the detonator again, purple eyes burning with passion as he chuckled darkly.

"I refuse." With those words, he grinned like a cheshire cat and moved to press the detonator that would surely set off in a couple of seconds.

Cain mentally cackled to himself as he pulled the covers from him, moving to stand on one knee to make his escape and pressed the de-

What?

Cain's hand went slack as the detonator fell from his grip, and he wondered briefly why he couldn't move. Lilac eyes turned slowly towards his arm that held the detonator once, and to his surprise, the flamboyant man was crouched next to him. The man grinned widely at him as his sun glasses gleamed, and it was at that moment he noticed a syringe was inside of him. A fucking syringe was poked into him- on the arm, more than half of the liquid already getting pumped into him by the man besides him. Cain watched in slow fascination as the fluid disappeared completely into his body, and when it happened, his entire world tilted.

He fumbled, collapsing to his bed in a heap of limbs as he gasped, pushing in futile to sit up. Cain cursed his carelessness, he should have noticed this sooner! When did they slip in the paralyser? At the sudden realisation that the atmosphere fluctuated abnormally around him, he looked up and noticed the Acrobaleno who was still floating in the air, looking bland and in control. Cain should have known that the damned illusionist did something. Gritting his teeth, Cain came up with the most embarrassing conclusion. They jailed him from the very beginning.

Sending a blood-curling glare towards Xanxus, Cain snarled, "You mother...fuc- guh."

The boss only smirked smugly in return, "I never fucking said that I would take 'no' for an answer, trash."

Xanxus reached towards him, and for a moment Cain thought the man would do the unforgivable when the hand retracted instead. The sky hesitated, red eyes contemplating before he sat back in sudden calmness, jerking his head towards the silverette who moved next to Cain. The world swiveled, and it caused him to groan while the shark man huffed unamused when he flung Cain over his shoulder, giving a unnecessary painful jump. From his sudden spot, Cain spotted the trailing members from behind, all watching him with avid interest and humour. Prince-dude was grinning, afroman was muttering to himself while looking glum, flamboyant-injector(this-guy-is-dead-to-him) was waving at him with much enthusiasm, and the baby levitated.

Cain glared, flipping them the birdy as a last attempt of defiance before collapsing in a world of darkness.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that, please R &R on the way out of the theatre. LOL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! I'm back after god knows how long, and I'm really really sorry about that, and holy grail look at the R &R! I can't thank you guys enough for your support and I'll try my best while writing this story! Though I do have to mention that I might be slow because I do, still, have a life (shockingly so) and do have things outside of updating my chapters. So I don't know when I'll update the next chapter and so on. **

**HOWEVER, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 ***WARNING: A LOT OF SWEARING, BE WARNED***

* * *

Cain can't remember the last time he was tricked this badly, and it made him want to throw beheaded Varia subordinates just to fuck with them and yell every profanity that he knew, and promptly draw the fucking satanic circle in their own very backyard. It made him mad, at them and at himself for not noticing a goddamned Arcobaleno just one freaking meter from him, one that was famous- _infamous_ for illusions and upholding a title called Esper, not to mention a Mist user. He was a fool. But a tired fool that hadn't slept properly since a week ago. That's cheating, you bastards.

Cain can't recall the last time he lost consciousness either, it happened rarely now after the killing of the Grene Famiglia and his father. It made him want to cackle like a hyena because god lord when was the last time someone managed to push him to the edge? It wasn't even the proper 'oh no' type of fainting, no it was the 'bitch, you put a fucking syringe in me? A _fucking_ syringe?' type of fainting. That flamboyant man was still dead to him, completely, utterly, dead to him.

So here he was, strapped (pathetically) to a chair in a interrogation room with all his weapons (hah, they wish) stripped off his body. He kept his head down despite the goons of the Varia ruffling through his body, feigning sleep while they discovered even more weapons, and not bad, they pulled his garrotte wire out. One of them at least. Cain's hair drifted over his eyes, leaning forwards at his tight bonds around his body, and was more than surprised to see the metal chain circling around as well, and he couldn't help but feel peeved at the sight. Feeling chained was one of the things he hated the most. It was revolting.

The goons continued to rifle through his clothes, and deciding to humour their amateur work, he'll play pretence a while longer. He nearly lost his character when one of them said out loud, while pulling a spear away, was the last of them. Do they even know who they're dealing with?

"Voi, you trash." Cain stopped himself from twitching at the familiar voice. "I know you're fucking awake."

Cain couldn't help but snort at this, earning startled looks from the goon in front of him before he promptly smashed his forehead into the face, leaving the subordinate writhing on the floor. Jack-Of-All-Trades watched bemused at the goon scrambling at his face, the other one prepared to throw himself at Cain, only to be stopped when shark man screamed at the subordinate.

"Voi, stop that shit and get the hell out!" He demanded, long grey hair whipping wildly as he waved his sword attached arm at the goon, and the commanded ran for the door while dragging his pained comrade without a blink of an eye.

Cain smiled sweetly as he leaned back, making himself comfortable in his seat as he observed the people in the room with gleaming eyes. The silver haired man was standing in front of him, a scowl on his lips as he glared down at him, looking frustrated at the mere sight of Cain in front of him. The prince on the other hand was enjoying his time by poking his weapon pile, holding out one of his knives in fascination and grew balls by trying to bend them. The flamboyant man, Cain forced his face into neutrality at the sight of him, was next to the pile as well and swooned over a mirror he found. Afroman was fluttering nervously at the back, narrowing his eyes at Cain from time to time in suspicion as he stepped behind the wing of a chair. In front of the afroman was Xanxus himself, sitting in a throne that was brought[?] into the room, and leaned on his fist with his eyes closed in a nap.

The shark man frowned at him, getting another chair out of nowhere and placed on foot on it, looking like a seafaring pirate. Grey eyes narrowed at him, "I'm surprised how easy it was to haul your ass over."

Cain twitched his eye and pouted his lips, and thumped his legs in annoyance and whined loudly like a child, "It's not my fault the CEDEF deprived me of sleep. You...ugh, whatever your names are, were lucky!"

The silver haired growled, pointing his sword at him, "It's Squalo Superbi, you trash ass scum! We're the fucking Varia!"

Cain snorted, feeling a sense of accomplish as he egged the other on, "Ah? Like I care, If I was in top form I would have tossed a fucking teddy bear at you and still win."

The shark ma- Squalo yelled at this, "VVOOOOIIII! Do you even know how fucking childish you sound like? And hell you'll win, I'll kick you ass before you can even say-"

Squalo stopped himself, breathing in calm breaths before he placed his hand over his face, "I can't fucking believe I fell for that."

The prince from before laughed, throwing one of Cain's knives back at the pile, "Ushishishi, having trouble keeping the commoner's trap shut? How pathetic, Squalo."

"Shut the fuck up, Bel. You wanna die?"

Cain crossed his arms as he stared at the sight before him, Squalo hauling the blondie by his collar, and he hummed. Squalo and Bel, it rung, well, a bell. Squalo Superbi, Second-in-Command of the Varia, also known as the Sword Emperor and the Rain Guardian. Belphegor, Prince the Ripper, a prince from an unknown country and the Storm Guardian. Cain placed his finger on his lips in thought, just how out of it was he last night? To the point he couldn't recognise these figures of Varia. He still blames the CEDEF and his bitchy client (coughEXCEPTBASILcough). If he wasn't wrong, then the others would be Lussuria and Leviathan and not to mention...Cain leaned his head back on his chair, staring towards the corner of the room despite the reverted dimension. A hidden smirk reached his lips as he saw the Arcobaleno Mammon hiding in the shadows of the room. He won't fall for it again this time when he's gotten the rest he needs to feel his instincts sharpened like a man out for blood.

Jack-Of-All-Trades stretched his arms high in the air, feeling satisfied with the crack going down his spine as he slouched on his chair, crossing his hands behind his head. Leviathan choked on his spit, "Y-Y-You…"

Cain raised his brow when the lightning user of the room pointed his finger hysterically at him, "How the hell did you get out of those binds?"

Everyone paused what they were doing and nearly all of them blinked at him, except for Xanxus of course who still hadn't opened his eyes. Cain sniffed, miffed at the reactions around him, "Child's play."

Squalo scowled as he shoved Bel off and stormed at Cain, "VOOOOOIIIII! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN ESCAPE!?"

Cain stuck a finger in his ear at the sound, furrowing his brow in annoyance, "Ah? I can't hear you anymore."

Squalo grabbed him by the collar, and shook him, "YOU BASTARD!"

"Ushishi, not bad." Bel said, watching as Cain's head lolled back and forth.

"Adorable isn't he," Lussuria gushed, finally abandoning the mirror as he made his way to the rest, and smiled behind his glasses.

Leviathan was still gaping at the binds, holding one of them as he inspected the lock and was surprised to see it completely melted off, "What the hell? How even!?"

Cain huffed as he used one of his hand to grab at Squalo's and gripped it hard and grey eyes actually widened when his artificial hand cracked. Darkened lilac eyes curved and a happy smirk crossed him, and before anyone noticed, a revolver was placed point blank at the head of the 2nd Commander of the Varia. He felt the atmosphere change, their stances tensing from the sudden weapon and even Xanxus had his red burning eyes open, and Cain wanted to laugh.

"I have reputation for a reason, you know, and it's not for show." Grey blank eyes watched his glowing lilac, and a wide smile made it's way on Cain's face as he pulled the hammer back with a slow click.

Cain never doubted that he was insane, most of the people living in the world of the Underground was. Though, insanity wouldn't define him, he just like to play a very dangerous game that toed the line between life and death. Everyone tensed at the sound and Cain noticed how Bel started pulling his knives out in high arcs, Lussuria relaxing his stance, and Leviathan drawing his umbrella. Squalo's expression didn't change, and Cain wondered why, shouldn't someone at least react to having a gun shoved in their face? It was the Acrobaleno that lowered the tension as they drifted down from their perch.

"Cain, son of a low member of the Grene Famiglia as well as annihilating the group itself, picking up from there to establish the title of Jack-Of-All-Trades. However, before that the Underground debated to either give you a title, it was stuck to choose either that or the name Pandora." Cain glanced at the baby, revolver never moving.

"You're known for being a risk-taker," Mammon continued, their hood shadowing their eyes, but they frowned. "But you also know when the risk you're taking has a limit."

As if to prove a point, the baby gestured around the room at the people surrounding him, "You know, don't you?"

Cain was silent, and the silence continued as he processed those words, and the laughter bubbling on his lips escaped him. It wasn't the manic ones, no, it was the amused one as he laughed. Cain let his revolver swing down, still holding it up with his finger but not close enough to touch the trigger, and he sagged at the hold Squalo still had on his collar.

"How interesting!" Cain giggled, tilting his head at them. "You caught me!"

It wasn't a surprise to see they were all still tense around him and Cain smiled mischievously as he flipped the revolver again. They watched it carefully, and they froze when the chamber flipped open, and saw it was empty of any bullets. Cain stuck his tongue out with laughter in his eyes, "Fun fact, it's empty, you morons."

It was like watching a dam break and Squalo shook him fiercely with new vigour while growling loudly, "VOOOOOIII! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Bel retracted his knives like the rest of them and crossed his arms with a amused grin on his face, "Ushishi, they actually tried to name him Pandora? How girly."

"It's a perfectly cute name, I prefer it." Lussuria sang while Leviathan bristled at the fact he was tricked that easily.

"Scum." Everyone halted and Cain groaned to himself when the boss finally stepped in.

Squalo let go and Cain stumbled back smoothly to land on his chair to stare right at the Sky that decided to kidnap him in the first place. The strain hadn't gone, if the sketchy glances at each other wasn't a sign, and he was sure they wanted to kill him when he pulled the revolver out. Cain crossed his arms, looking deep into the red inferno that was Xanxus' eyes, and the assassin waited. Xanxus leaned back on his throne and spoke with a rather bland look, "You will not leave this fucking place."

Cain narrowed his eyes, not impressed at his words as anger flared inside him, feeling the chains trying to reach at him, to collar him and shackle him to the ground. The bars closing in on him and the cage shutting with a click, placed in a room as an antique, a doll, a display in a dark room to slowly wither away and die. To watch everything flitter around him and he's still stuck in this _fucked_ up room, still stuck and chained and stripped off his freedom. And there'll be a key, a silvery key that'll be held just an inch away from him, teasing and mocking him. A key that always refuses to be placed in his hands because it was always taken away, always always _always_ taken away. And it would be the exact same thing that happened back at the Grene base, the exact _fucking_ thing. He'll kill this motherfucker himself even if he'll die trying. Their all the same, all disgusting and pulling and insisting and demanding and manipulating and _burning that hideous orange_. It's all the same.

"You…" Cain began with ice lacing his tongue as the earlier humour he had vanished as he readied himself to blast this fucking room and leave, hopefully to stab at the too calm face of a Sky that was known for their damned temper.

Inferno blazed instead and Xanxus snarled at him, "You will not leave this fucking base without my consent for the next 3 fucking months till I prove to you that you can rely on this fucked up famiglia. I don't fucking trust that you'll stay put even if I don't place the shit ass laws over you, and I'm fucking sure you just tried to think of an escape plan just fucking now. Whoever fucking placed the fucked up idea of a Sky in your scum of brains, their fucking wrong. Their wrong because you haven't met the right fucking people yet, trash."

Xanxus' right hand blazed with that orange and Cain watched as it swirled with angry trails of red and he watched as the other's recognised the flame instantly as they eased and he watched on because he couldn't understand. Why?

The boss of the Varia lifted his head with the pride of a lion, "Don't fucking believe that till you've met me."

Cain watched on, speechless from both the speech and the amount of fucks the man spoke in his entire speech, and he looked down in confliction. He felt frustration, annoyance, and so so much anger. But there was also expectation and dare he say, the faintest pricks of hope. Cain tried to smother them, to kill those feelings because their revolting to feel, to experience.

So why?

 _Why is the key placed in his hand now?_

* * *

 **A/N: Tadah~ The end. JK JK, there will be more to come. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to R &R along the way! **

**Also was this chapter OK? Was it odd? I wasn't so sure about this chapter, but if you enjoyed it then I think it'll be fine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: A LOT OF SWEARING, AND GRAPHIC?**

* * *

After 32 attempts of escape, terrorising stray subordinate, and throwing several Cloud tempers throughout his first four days, Cain was starting to snap. So being the amazing person and assassin he was, Cain threw himself out the window for his 33rd escape, only to frown as he glanced down at the distant ground underneath him. His legs dangled, lilac eyes switching from glee to exasperation, his turtleneck choking him from how it was pressing against his neck. Looking up, Cain narrowed his eyes at Squalo who had a furious scowl on his face, grip unwavering as he prevented yet another escape.

"Voi." Squalo gritted out, "This is getting fucking ridiculous."

"It wouldn't be ridiculous if you would only let me go."

The long haired assassin sighed at the dry response, pulling him up as he threw Cain back inside, and just like Squalo expected, Cain rolled and sat glumly on the floor of the room he was residing in. The raven haired puffed his cheeks, annoyed at the fact that Squalo foiled yet another escape. How the hell did Squalo get into the room anyway, he fucking blocked it with a closet, a bed, a table, even a staple gun that he nearly forgot about to seal the door shut, and to be double sure, he added duct tape! And glancing up to see why, Cain frowned.

"Why the fuck did you cut a hole next to my perfect barricade, asshole." Cain whined, throwing a glare at the older.

Squalo growled, "Has anyone ever told you, you act like a fucking child."

"Not when they're screaming for mercy, no." Cain muttered darkly to himself and Squalo sighed once again.

"Look." Squalo began, brushing a hand through his hair, "I know we didn't fucking handle this very well-"

"You damn straight didn't-"

"VOI, LISTEN, YOU BRAT!" Squalo yelled, smashing his fist to Cain's head in irritation. "It's not like it's our fault that you fucking refuse to go out with us for a single mission, nor willing to leave the room without one of us hauling your ass out. Because of you, boss is practically a walking time bomb, we've lost 2 fucking units already!"

Gripping his head, Cain scoffed, "Well, if you hadn't kidnapped me in the first place and forced me into this deal, you would have had a better chance of making me comply in the first place!"

Squalo looked at him knowingly, "With your fucking personality? No way."

Cain rolled his eyes, despite the truth in that statement. Knowing himself, Cain would have hightailed it at the first sight of them before even knowing the reason why he would be confronted in the first place. Yeah, after the knowledge that his meat scandal could come to light, no thank you. Thank god they didn't know about that.

Yet.

Jack-of-All-Trades crossed his legs, lost in thought before he turned towards the Second-in-Command in silence.

"Where is the boss, anyways?" Cain asked curiously, raven hair falling on his face.

Squalo had stepped away from the window by now, standing by the barricade with a look of annoyance before turning around at the inquiry, face blank. Grey eyes observed him for a moment, with a gleam that Cain recognised from the time he pointed his revolver at his face, and Cain wonders what he sees.

"He's giving you space." Squalo said finally, looking back towards the barricade. "You made your dislike for Skies very obvious."

Cain hummed with a sneer on his lips, "I'm surprised, his kind usually starts flooding the area with their saturated flames in hopes of causing an 'accidental' bond. 'Oops' they'll say, 'sorry' they'll say."

Squalo frowned, staring at the Cloud of the two calculatively before opening his mouth to say something, only to snap his mouth shut when someone peeked their head through the hole. Bel grinned as he faced towards the barricade, turning towards them a second later as he stepped into the room, pointing towards the furnitures.

"Ushishi, again? Did the shark catch you again, Cloud peasant?" Bel snickered, hair flapping as he tilted his head amused.

Cain crossed his arms, "I almost got away, thank you very much."

"Like hell you were." Squalo rebuked, scowling at Cain that stuck his tongue at him.

Bel threw his hands to the side, uncaring, "Ushishi, whatever, I didn't come here to talk. Oi, Squalo, you're needed in the interrogation room."

"Ah." Squalo moved from where he stood to exit the room. "Where's Mammon?"

Bel stared at his nails, "Ushishi, their out doing something."

Without a word, Cain leaped and grabbed at Squalo's legs before he could move any further, causing the man to yelp. The older crashed face first to the ground, legs encircled by Cain's hands as he lay on the floor unresponsive to Squalo's curses nor to Bel's hysteric laughter.

"VOOOI! YOU BASTARD!" Squalo screamed, slamming his fist to the ground, turning his head to glare at Jack-of-All-Trades.

Cain huffed as lilac eyes meet grey ones, "I'm bored. Take me with you."

"Hah." Squalo actually looked startled at the request.

"Ushishi, is the Cloud peasant actually making an effort, how surprising!" Bel crouched next to Squalo, his grin widening.

Cain blew his bangs from his face, "Well, it's better than staying in this hell hole, and hey, torturing people sounds fun."

Squalo stared at him wide eyed and Bel tilted his head towards the Second-in-Command. A grin made it's way on the senior's face, and Cain blinked startled at the look, letting go of the legs in worry that it was a sign he would be kicked in the face. Squalo barked a laugh, and Cain sat up warily, eyeing the laughing Rain user.

"Voi, it was you who fucking refused to get out of your room like a moody teenager!" He said while standing up, eyeing him with amusement as he waited by the hole, Bel standing behind the grey head.

Cain sighed as he tugged the sleeves of his turtleneck, grabbing his gloves from his pockets and pulled them on, getting up, he followed the two out.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Am I allowed to do the interrogation, I haven't had any action in years." Cain drawled, lilac flashing purple at the idea, and Squalo raised his brow at that.

"Voi, do you even know what we're fucking looking for?" Cain shrugged, ignoring the odd looks he was receiving from the goons around him.

Some even flinched whenever he met their gaze, remembering the string of revenge he unleashed upon them, which they didn't deserve by the way. He'll apologise to them, one day. As they continued down the hallway, Squalo listed off the information as Bel hummed next to them, hands clasped behind him.

"-Fritz Calvaruso, a member from the Nastro Famiglia. I'm fucking sure that he has the information of the location of their next project. Their selling kids to the Estrano Famiglia. Fucking allied too." Squalo scowled.

Nastro echoed in Cain's head, and he recalled faintly that they had an alliance with the Grene Famiglia too, before he eradicated them all. Though, he didn't remember that Grene had possible connections with the Estrano, and if that were the case, Cain's thankful that he destroyed them. Squalo opened a door, letting Bel and Cain to enter the room first, and the raven head noticed it was the same interrogation room that he was in. Glancing towards the tinted window, he noticed a tied up man, face bloodied from the earlier interrogation. He was a middle-age man, brown hair in a bloodied disarray. Cain turned his head towards Leviathan who scowled at him from where he was standing inside.

"Who dragged _him_ in?" Leviathan questioned them, and Cain rolled his eyes.

"Voi, he volunteered himself." Squalo answered.

"Ca-chan!" Lussuria gushed, "You're finally out of your room!"

"Ca-chan?" Cain echoed disgruntled, unused to nicknames.

Lussuria hummed, smiling, "It's adorable, no?"

Cain opened his mouth, but snapped it shut to sigh, having long known he'll never get to exact revenge towards the Varia's Sun. He still had no clue on how the flamboyant male danced through his booby traps like it was all a silly game, singing along the way, and had the nerve to still gush towards him. Glancing towards one of the subordinates, Cain strutted forwards, plucking the papers from their hands, lilac eyes trailing down the papers.

"What are you doing?" Leviathan asked confused, and Cain grinned.

"I'm bored." Cain nodded before handing the papers back towards the flustered subordinate.

Turning towards them, Cain tilted his head with a broad smile on his face, "Do you happen to have my bag? My dufflebag?"

The Varia glanced at each other before nodding, gesturing towards the edge of the room, and Cain blinked.

"Why do you have it here of all places?" Jack-of-All-Trades questioned and the others shrugged.

"Ara, It was too heavy for one person to lift it, so we thought it was best to leave it alone." Lussuria placed his hand on his cheek, eyeing the goons trying to lift it over to no avail.

Cain huffed, walking forwards before moving them to the side, and grabbing the handle of it, he lifted it like it was made of feathers. Everyone stared.

"What?" Cain asked with a teasing smirk, moving towards the door to the interrogation room, and practically threw it open with gusto.

Fritz jerked at the sound, whirling his head towards the door with wide and alarmed eyes, flinching at the bright smile directed towards him. Brown eyes met lilac ones, and for a moment something else flashed through the man's gaze, but Cain ignored it as he closed the door behind with a kick of his leg. Cain grinned, waving his hand as he walked towards the tied up man, the table in front of him bloodied, most likely having his head smashed on it.

"Hello, Fritz and sorry about the rude entrance, I was just too excited to speak with you!" Cain sang, dragging his duffle bag over and with a hoist, dropped it on top of the table.

Fritz recoiled back when the table collapsed under the bag, screeching sounds of metal scraping across the floor, the sound painful to the human ear. Fritz yelped when his chair tipped back from how startled he was, only to breath shakily at the fact that Cain was now standing behind him, holding onto the chair with a bright smile. The target whipped his eyes back from Cain and back to the windows, most likely wondering how he appeared behind him when he was in front of him just a second ago, and Cain felt pleased that his abilities hadn't dwindled in the last four days.

"You need to be careful, Fritz." Cain warned with lilac eyes burning a sinister purple, a demonic smile on his lips that caused the man to shiver.

With a blink, Cain's expression returned back to normal as he walked towards his duffle bag, crouching down towards it.

"I-It was metal…" Fritz stuttered, and Cain turned towards the bound victim.

"Hm?"

Fritz gulped, "T-The table...it's was metal."

Lilac eyes lowered towards the demolished table underneath the bag, and noticed it was indeed metal, and had caved underneath his bag's weight. Cain turned towards Fritz with an innocent smile.

"Don't worry about it, Fritz. I'm sure it was because the table was cheap and ready to fall apart. Surely you can't believe my bag is that heavy." Fritz eyed the table, most likely seeing the caves.

Opening the zip of his bag, he pulled a chair out and ignored the shocked eyes from Fritz, as well as the clatter behind the tinted windows. Cain restrained from rolling his eyes, knowing exactly why they clattered, seriously, his abilities weren't that surprising. Placing the chair on the floor, Cain decided to be mischievous towards his audience and started pulling a brand new table out as well, effortlessly holding onto it before flipping it over and let go with a resounding bang next to the chair. The sound made Fritz flinch, as well as cause muffled screams of 'how the hell' or 'what the fuck' or just a long ass 'voooooi' in the background, and Cain smiled as he placed a hand on the surface of the table.

"Sorry about the noise," Cain said towards the paling Fritz, "But I needed an armrest."

With that said, Cain sat down on the chair and placed his elbow on the table, and turned towards the horrified man with a dazzling smile.

"Now then, Fritz, do you know why you're here?" Cain asked with half-lidded eyes, expression poised as Fritz looked away.

"I don't know what you all want-"

"Don't lie now." Cain said coldly, purple eyes glowing, but what unnerved the victim most was that he was still smiling.

Fritz swallowed, "I really don't understand-"

Gloved hands slammed onto the table, the wood on top of it splintering from the impact, and Cain's smile left him, leaving a blank cold slate.

"I don't appreciate liars, Fritz. And let me tell you, liars don't have a happy ending." Cain lifted his hand, giving his victim a look on the impact to strike fear, and he laughed coldly.

"You know," Cain continued, brushing the splintered wood. "If I were you, I would start telling the truth. I wonder what would happen, if the Nastro themselves finds out you've been going behind their backs, stealing from their own vaults as well as fucking one of the Guardian's wife themselves."

Fritz snapped his eyes up in horror, but Cain only continued with cold eyes, "Worst case scenario, you'll be tortured, electrocuted, limbs cut off, and then be forever hunted by the very famiglia you serve. There's no alternative but death."

Fritz was sweating hard, panicking as he hung his head down, and Cain smiled again.

"Or, you can tell me the information right now, without these consequence." Cain leaned back on his chair, raven hair falling over his eyes as he glanced towards the conflicted victim.

A hidden smirk flittered through him when Fritz breathed in. He's ready to confess.

"The next meeting point is by the docks…" Cain only listened halfheartedly as he knew the others would list the information down and he mentally patted his shoulder for a job well done.

He looked towards the table, for once closing his eyes and apologised silently in his head towards the two desks he broke, they did nothing wrong after all. Lilac eyes opened, and Cain wonders why Fritz glances at him from time to time as he continued to relay whatever he knew, and he felt unnerved. It wasn't like it was the hatred filled gaze nor the fearful ones, yes, there was a hint of fear, but there was also the look of...confusion. Fritz's stopped moving his lips, and Cain blinked slowly at the fact that the man was already done, and the raven head smiled.

"That wasn't so hard was it? Well, thank you for your cooperation, Fritz." Cain picked up his duffle bag and waved a smiling goodbye.

Cain grabbed the handle of the door, ready to pull the door and get out-

"I know you." Cain halted at those words, smile frigid as he turned around.

Fritz was looking at him, fearful but shocked, confused, yet thinking.

"I'm sure you've heard my name somewhere," Cain tried. "I am after all famous around these parts, I'm sure you've heard the name Jack-of-All-Trades before, but I just go by Jack-"

"No, no- I know you!" Fritz insisted, voice hysterics as a nervous laugh escaped him, and Cain suspects that the man was going insane.

"You- you're that kid, back when Grene was still here! That boy! I-I saw you once, at one of the galas we attended!" The smile was wiped off completely from Cain's face as he stared at Fritz, sanity faltering in those eyes that recognised him.

"You're-! I thought the entire famiglia got killed off! Yet you're here! Why in hell's name are you alive, aren't you Grene's Clou-"

Cain was blank, legs carrying him towards the hysterical victim, and proceeded to swing his arm forwards. Fritz's shouts descended to wet gurgles as his neck was slashed, the major veins cut, and Cain could only hold onto the knife he swiped out to stare at Fritz. The man spazzed, choking brokenly and Cain pulled out a pistol, burying a bullet through his head and this time, Cain didn't help the man as his chair tipped.

It was silent for a moment, and it was only the door opening that snapped Cain from his daze, and Bel strolled in.

"Ushishishi, you sure did a number on him, peasant." Bel drawled, grin tight, kicking the chair of Fritz who lay dead.

Cain chuckled, eyes dark as he stared at the body, "I had to get rid of excess information."

Bel only tilted his head, "Ushishishi, how rude, we might have needed that information."

Cain huffed in cold amusement, "Is that so?"

Behind the windows, Squalo observed and analysed, before nodding. The Second-in-Command turned towards the remaining people, which was only Lussuria and Leviathan, considering he rushed out the other subordinates from witnessing something that Cain wouldn't have liked to be seen.

"Voi. I'll tell Xanxus, someone go look for Mammon."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and R &R along the way! Have a wonderful summer! **


End file.
